


Post It Under The Cork Tree, Then Remember Why We're Here

by LilianaSnow



Series: Four Born of Lust and Pride [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Andy Feeds The Koi, Andy Feels Safe, Autumn, Autumn Air, Carrier verse, Cute, Cutesy, Finally Happy, Formal Announcement, Koi Pond, Legally Required Carrier List, M/M, Multi, R&R, There's A Pond, Walking, excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: For keeping me on track. I may be productive this summer!Also, just so everyone knows, my nickname is Fish. So, my quip about the fish celebrating, it's true, the Fish are.





	Post It Under The Cork Tree, Then Remember Why We're Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laudanum_cafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_cafe/gifts).



> For keeping me on track. I may be productive this summer!
> 
> Also, just so everyone knows, my nickname is Fish. So, my quip about the fish celebrating, it's true, the Fish are.

Andy held Patrick's hand as he wrote his name on the list of carriers on the cork tree in the courtyard. It was legal requirement to have your name posted in your community within a 2 month period of finding out they were carriers. They didn't have to say how, nor if they were pregnant, but they did have to say it was possible. This was for their protection.

After he pulled his hand away from the tree, Andy took Joe's hand. The five of them walked hand in hand to the koi pond at the other side of the courtyard. Brendon struck up a coversation with an Italian student, who nodded excitedly and handed Andy a bag of fish food.

"You can feed the fishies, sir!" Brendon translated, laughing softly.

Andy beamed, taking the bag and sprinkling food over the pond happily. The fish all looked as if they were celebrating Andy's news. As he fed them, Pete hugged him from behind. He tensed, but then leaned back and relaxed. Patrick held his hand and gazed lovingly at Andy, who watched the beautiful fish swim.

Joe held Andy's other hand after Andy had finished feeding them. Brendon threw his arm around all of them. Andy tucked all of the memory into his mind.

When they returned to class, Andy was the only student who was smiling.


End file.
